<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Apple A Day - Podfic by ViolaMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061534">An Apple A Day - Podfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon'>ViolaMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viola's Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Drapple (Harry Potter), F/M, Podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't understand why Draco is being so nice to her; leaving her apples, teasing her about her study habits, telling her to take care of herself. Podfic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viola's Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Apple A Day - Podfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413690">An Apple A Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon">ViolaMoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a podfic version of my fic - An Apple A Day.<br/>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-754693218/an-apple-a-day">An Apple a Day</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>